


Between Life & Death

by Meganc201



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Childbirth, Children, F/M, Infertility, Married Couple, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meganc201/pseuds/Meganc201
Summary: A young husband and wife finally have a child.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Between Life & Death

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing in a while and my first fanfic ever, please be nice! 
> 
> Open to constructive criticism :)

They had a child! 

After years of struggling with infertility, years of injections, hormones, and heartbreak, a young husband and wife were finally expecting!

The first trimester was terrifying. Those were the months where everything could go very wrong, very quickly. July, August, and September flew by without a hitch and the soon-to-be parents anxiety relaxed a fraction. They had made it past the most nerve wracking part of the pregnancy.

Before they knew it, March had arrived and so had their child. A healthy baby boy with pink round cheeks and a head full of hair. The amount of love surging through the new clan could be felt from miles away. The family they had hoped and worked so hard for, was finally starting to take shape.

Three years go by and the infant has grown into a toddler running rampant through the house with a wild personality to match. While the parents are tired from years of lacking sleep, they still can’t help smiling at the sound of his laughter, thankful everyday for their young son. Chasing him from room to room, encouraging his playful nature, they fall more in love as time goes on.

Seven years old, enjoying school, playing with friends, and all the attention his parents give him, he continues to grow. Becoming more independent, he’s carted around the city attending sleepovers and birthday parties without his parents supervision. His future is bright, and nothing can stop him.

Nine years and three months passed and mom and dad drive him to soccer practice. Dreaming of going pro, he’s excited to see his teammates and hopefully score the winning goal. Loving parents cheer him on until it’s time to go home.

It’s already dark out when the small family climbs into the car. With dad behind the wheel, and seatbelts clicked into place, they head in the direction of their house, a smile on each of their faces, enjoying each other’s company.

A week later they once again find themselves in a vehicle. The air is heavy, and tear stained faces are reflected in the window. It takes every ounce of strength to exit the car and step out into the undesirable location.

A cemetery.

Walking across the soft grass to the waiting casket, flashes of that night cross their eyes.

~

They were singing along to the radio, enjoying the drive home, discussing what they would have for dinner. Pizza was the choice for the happy family, but they wouldn’t make it home.

Headlights came careening from the right of the family. A drunk driver speeding through a red light smashed into the side of the car. 

A deafening crunch, horrifying screams, and the sound of the ambulance in the distance is all that could be heard.

By standers rush to see if there are any survivors. They find two. The only female was scratched up pretty bad and definitely had a broken arm, but she was alive. 

The adult male was left physically unscathed since his side wasn’t hit. Mentally, he would suffer from the accident for the rest of his life.

He turns to make sure his only child, his baby boy, his pride and joy, made it through with minimal damage. 

Seeing his sons small body with a large piece of metal piercing his heart broke him. Breaking the news to his wife, the parents sobbing could be heard from the gathering crowd. Nothing would be the same.

~

The heartbroken parents reached a small casket. Preparing to say farewell to their son, together they place the first of many flowers on the shining box. 

The service starts and finishes within an hour, the crowd of mourners thinning, leaving the family together alone, one last time.

The parents say their final goodbyes, promising to find him in the afterlife, leaving him for the last time.

Mourning the loss of a baby was never easy, but none hurt the way this one did. Leaning on the other, they turn to each other, tears conveying what they can’t in words. 

Eren.

They had a child.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a prompt that said to start and end a story with the same sentence but make the beginning happy and the end dark, so here we are.
> 
> I also have this story on my Wattpad just changed so it’s not fanfic if that make sense -_-“


End file.
